Serial or parallel data interfaces are known for connecting different apparatuses to each other. For instance, Universal Serial Bus (UBS) interfaces are used at a plurality of apparatuses.
Such data interfaces may comprise an identification which might be used to negotiate the device and host role between apparatuses.